


Old Man, Take Two

by apple_pi



Series: Who Are You Calling Old? [2]
Category: The Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Domestic, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-06-05
Updated: 2005-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-27 13:54:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7620952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apple_pi/pseuds/apple_pi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Billy!” Dom said, and leapt onto the bed and his mate.<br/>Billy choked back a yelp and pretended Dom hadn’t just snapped his shins like twigs. “Can I help you?” he asked, looking primly at Dom over the top of the reading glasses he’d only just got that day.<br/>Dom stared, propping his chin on his hands and his elbows on the bed to either side of Billy’s thighs (the dog analogy came back to Billy as Dom blinked at him) and grinned. “New glasses.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Old Man, Take Two

As soon as Dom saw the glasses it was all over. He’d come home, talked to Billy loudly (Billy in the bedroom, reading, Dom wandering about the house, his nightly peregrination: “Like a dog,” Billy’d said once, not unkindly: “You have to turn around three times before you sleep”) before stepping into the bedroom, naked, teeth brushed, face washed. And then he saw the glasses and it was all over.

“Billy!” he said, and leapt onto the bed and his mate.

Billy choked back a yelp and pretended Dom hadn’t just snapped his shins like twigs. “Can I help you?” he asked, looking primly at Dom over the top of the reading glasses he’d only just got that day.

Dom stared, propping his chin on his hands and his elbows on the bed to either side of Billy’s thighs (the dog analogy came back to Billy as Dom blinked at him) and grinned. “New glasses.”

“Yes.” Billy looked back down at his book.

“Old man,” Dom said, and Billy shot him another look from over the silver rims. 

“Do you mind?” He pulled his knees up, poking them into Dom’s chest and sending the younger man slipping down the bed covers and away. 

Dom let himself slide down to the foot of the bed and rose to his hands and knees. “I like older men.” He began crawling slowly back upward, over Billy. “Did I ever tell you that?”

“Did I ever tell you that I think younger men are hyperactive walking hormones who should leave their elders to read in peace?” Billy pursed his lips and kept his eyes on his book.

Dom smiled and pushed Billy’s knees down, crawling over them toward his face. “You look hot in those glasses, Bill.”

Billy sighed and turned the page.

“C’mon, love, lookit me over the tops of ’em again,” Dom said. “Please?” He was grinning, a grin that Lucifer himself would’ve been proud to sport.

“Why should I?” Billy sniffed. The sheet above his hips stirred slightly, but he appeared not to be aware of it. “Come in here, call me old…”

Dom stopped his lazy progress and sat on Billy’s hips, squarely on the source of the nascent tent in the linens. “Cos I want you to,” Dom sing-songed. He leaned down—Billy’s book fell to his chest but he didn’t protest—and stuck his tongue into Billy’s ear. Billy closed his eyes and sighed again; his head fell to the side and Dom nibbled moistly at the shell of his ear, ending with a gentle nip to the earpiece of the glasses, setting them slightly askew on Billy’s nose. “I want you to suck me off while you wear those glasses, and I want you to look up at me the whole time,” Dom whispered.

Billy shivered, hands coming up to rest lightly on Dom’s muscular back. “Walking hormone,” he repeated.

Dom rocked himself into Billy’s lap, chuckling at the breathless vocalisation this drew from the curving mouth. “You’re no slouch in the hormone department yourself, old man.”

“What do I get in return?” Billy asked, eyes sinking closed as his hands slid down to Dom’s bare bottom.

Dom wriggled and bit Billy’s earlobe. “We’ll think of something.”


End file.
